Our day
by xNJx
Summary: La Saint-Valentin, la journée des amoureux. Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, enfin, pourquoi pas, après tout / FrostIron /


_**Our day :**_

... __

 _NDA : Petit OS rapide pour vous souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin, et tout l'amour du monde pour vous, mes chères lectrices ! Bonne lecture, Angie._

 _..._

Loki pensait bien que les choses n'étaient pas justes. Elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il le fréquentait, du moins, qu'ils étaient camarades et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le premier pas pour tout lui avouer. Pourquoi ? Non, pas pourquoi. Enfin, si. Pourquoi pouvait-on se laisser dévorer par les choses ? Et comment ! Ils étaient tous deux étudiants en sciences, deuxième année, et se voyaient tous les jours, mais Loki, à part des "bonjour" timides et des "ca va," plus formels qu'autre chose, n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire à quel point son coeur battait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait entrer dans une pièce, mais aussi, à quel point son monde s'écroulait quand il le croisait sur le campus au bras d'une autre bimbo.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, en ce 14 février, Loki avait l'impression qu'il pouvait y arriver, dépasser toutes ces conneries, sa timidité, aussi, s'approcher, lui sourire et tout lui déballer. En réalité, il avait écrit ce qu'il avait à lui dire sur une feuille de papier chiffonnée qui se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau et qui, nom de dieu, pesait quatre tonnes. Loki respirait calmement et s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre à moitié plein, déballa ses affaires tranquillement et l'aperçut.

Peut être s'agissait-il du destin qui, pour une fois, avait décidé de se montrer sympa, quoi que taquin, mais Tony -toujours aussi beau- était seul. Il s'était installé à quelques sièges de là et le cerveau de Loki clignotait comme une alarme rouge qui tournait dans tous les sens. C'était le moment ! Le moment idéal !

Loki serra la feuille de papier avec ses doigts et se leva, sentant ses oreilles bourdonner, ses jambes trembler, son cœur battre anormalement vite, trop vite, il allait tomber dans les pommes bon sang. Sa bouche était sèche, tout comme sa gorge et une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant Tony, son amour secret depuis deux ans, il perdit la voix, mais aussi ses moyens.

« Tiens, salut Loki ! Comment va ? »

Loki lui servit un maigre sourire, si bien que Tony fronça les sourcils tout en refermant l'écran de son ordi.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Loki ouvrait la bouche, la refermait alors que dans sa tête c'était l'angoisse la plus totale. « DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! » lui hurlait son cerveau, mais Loki restait silencieux, mal à l'aise, pas bien. Lorsque finalement il prit son courage à deux mains pour tout déballer, le meilleur ami de Tony, Rhodey, s'installa à côté de ce dernier et le salua. Loki soupira et profita du fait que Tony semblait distrait par son ami pour s'en aller rapidement. Il ramassa ses affaires, les fourra de façon bordélique et désordonnée dans son sac et quitta l'amphi.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait fait tomber sa lettre au sol.

Ce qu'il ignorait également...

C'était que Tony la trouva. Et la lut.

…

Loki avait passé assez de temps à se maudire et à pleurer. Après plusieurs heures, il décida tout de même d'assister au dernier cours de la journée, qui, en fait, se déroulait à 19 heures. La plupart du temps, peu d'étudiants prenaient la peine de venir. Ils avaient mieux à faire, comme se préparer pour aller à une stupide soirée dont ils ne se souviendraient même pas le lendemain.

L'étudiant aux cheveux corbeau attachés en une queue de cheval eut donc tout le loisir de s'installer, tant il y avait de place libre. Et, dieu merci, aucun Tony Stark en vue.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, bien sûr. Quand on vous disait que la vie aimait faire bien chier son monde...On plaisantait pas, hein.

Tony entra dans la salle et trouva Loki du regard.

Il lui sourit, et Loki se rappela de la lettre dans la poche de son manteau. Instinctivement, il voulut s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. C'était assez symbolique, c'était comme pour vérifier que son courage était toujours bien présent, aussi. Mais il ne remarqua pas Tony qui s'était approché, trop occupé par sa stupide recherche dans la poche de son manteau -et aussi trop occupé à paniquer car il avait alors remarqué que la lettre n'était plus là.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda calmement son camarade.

Le visage de Loki perdit toutes ces couleurs -même si d'ordinaire il n'en possédait pas énormément.

Les yeux émeraudes de l'étudiant se posèrent sur le bout de papier que brandissait Tony. Il. S'agissait. De. La. Lettre.

Fuck.

« Je-je-je- » bredouilla Loki, et puis des sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, comme des suppliques mais plus étouffées.

« J'ai adoré, » fit Tony. « et, je dois dire, » ajouta-t-il avec le sourire le plus craquant du monde, « que je suis très touché. »

Loki avala sa salive, sentit son ventre se tordre délicieusement et bégaya encore, alors que des rougeurs naissèrent sur ses joues.

« J'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre, ce soir, si tu es disponible. » lui demanda alors Tony.

Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Réveille toi, Loki ! Réveille toi ! Il entendit alors Tony s'esclaffer.

« Non tu ne rêves pas, cesse de répéter cela. »

Loki explosa de rire à son tour. « Dé-désolé. Je...je serai vraiment très...heureux de-de »

Bon sang.

Tony lui prit la main et sourit. « Merci beaucoup. »

Puis il finit par s'installer à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent un long moment, de tout, de rien, mais qu'importe, c'était tellement ce qu'ils voulaient au final. Au bout d'un moment, Tony lui glissa une petite feuille de papier en murmurant un « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin » à l'oreille.

Et Loki. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette Saint-Valentin, tout comme il n'était pas prêt d'oublier les élégantes lignes rédigées sur cette feuille.

« _Loki._

 _Si tu savais. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai rêvé de lire ces mots venant de toi. En fait, j'en rêve tous les jours depuis deux ans, depuis que je te connais. Mais mon égo et une frousse que je ne parviens toujours pas à identifier m'empêchaient de venir vers toi et de tes les dire moi même. Lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre, tombée au sol pendant que tu sortais précipitamment, j'ai senti mon cœur battre si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je sais, tout ceci peu paraître gnan-gnan mais, hé, c'est la Saint-Valentin, on a bien le droit de s'accorder un peu de romantisme, non ?_

 _Alors, maintenant que nous le savons tous les deux, voici les deux mots que je souhaitais que tu saches : Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime ! » murmura Tony à son oreille tandis que, en même temps, Loki lisait ces mots sur le papier.

Peut être qu'en ce jour, la vie avait décidé d'être juste. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait fait en sort qu'elle le soit.

…

 _The end_

 _Our day, by xNJx_

…


End file.
